Talk:World Neverland Wiki
Which would be better? Add a slider linking to the pages for each game. Or add all of the game links onto one page and throw that on a slider? Either way is fairly simple. I like the slider idea I think a slider for each game would be better for future expansion, but maybe just one slider for now would look neater. Or maybe one slider for Elnea Kingdom and a second slider for the other games with currently limited content. Bhagad (talk) 03:44, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Is it possible to put samples? Nix0e0 (talk) 03:53, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Links to Useful Online Tools Hey, I'll link a few of the online tools I've used while working on this wiki. Figured you guys might want to use them as well. Image Color Picker: http://imagecolorpicker.com/ This tool lets get the hex color codes from an uploaded image. You click on a point in the picture and it will give you the hex code. I used this to get the hex codes for some of the game colors. HTML Color Picker: https://www.w3schools.com/colors/colors_picker.asp This tool lets play around with hex color codes if you're working on a color scheme. Scroll down for more options. I'll add more useful tools as I find them. Bhagad (talk) 02:25, May 27, 2017 (UTC) excel2wiki: http://tools.wmflabs.org/excel2wiki/ Excel xls to wiki copy and paste converter for Wikipedia and Mediawiki Nix0e0 (talk) 03:47, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Template I made template. Please judge whether this can be used. Please let me know if there is revision plan.Template:Mb Nix0e0 (talk) 10:26, June 4, 2017 (UTC) What's it for? Windy 15:54, June 4, 2017 (UTC) I tried making it for notice and memo. Is it unnecessary?Nix0e0 (talk) 22:49, June 4, 2017 (UTC) I think it's cute. We could use it as a notice on pages that are still under construction, require attention, etc. Like how on Wikipedia, they sometimes have notices on pages that are too short (stubs). Bhagad (talk) 04:02, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your opinion. I tried using this with Q & A. Nix0e0 (talk) 22:42, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Box I built a template for the entrance. I would like to use this, but how about you everyone? Also, when discussing such consultations, is discussion better than here? Nix0e0 (talk) 23:26, June 9, 2017 (UTC) I'm okay with either this talk page or in discussions, but I think the amount of formatting and coding we can do in discussions is more limited. Bhagad (talk) 01:51, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Ah, surely there is a limit to this page. I will move over discussion. Nix0e0 (talk) 02:20, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Table CSS If you want to omit the input, please try. This is not mandatory. If you specify class = "elnea_table" in the table, it will be like the above style. Nix0e0 (talk) 08:42, June 8, 2017 (UTC) update. Adding "grn" as above will decorate it in green. Nix0e0 (talk) 23:14, June 9, 2017 (UTC)